


Fathers' Fears

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Falcons [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, No one gets raped in this fic, Parental Fears, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, but it is discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Merlin and Arthur worry about their son.no one is raped in this fic but is discussed





	Fathers' Fears

Arthur stopped pacing suddenly. “Merlin!”

“Shhh!” Merlin warned. “I just got Phoenix down for a nap.

The youngest of their children had been crying for her big brother all day. A few times someone or something had been able to momentarily distract her but never for more than half an hour.  It was only mid afternoon and Merlin and Arthur were exhausted.

“Merlin.” Arthur repeated, quieter. “What if he didn’t tell us because...what if he was… was _hurt_?”

“No he couldn’t have been. He would have told us. Wouldn't he? Fuck!” Merlin closed his eyes as he swore under his breath.

“How far along do you think he is?” Arthur asked urgently.

“At least 2 months. You can’t tell before that. Women can, but not dragon lords. But...he’s not showing is he?”

“Not that I could tell. Kes didn’t notice anything either.”

“And he’s been eating regularly. So not more than 3 and a half months, and even that’s probably pushing it considering how thin he is. I had a bit of a bump at 2 and a half months.”

“Ok so probably around 2 months?”

“Yeah, probably.”

“That group of knights were here 2 months ago. The ones who were always drunk. What if one of them…” Arthur trailed off. “He might have felt too ashamed to talk to someone, felt like he should have protected himself better.”

“Arthur is there something I don’t know?” Merlin asked carefully as he stepped toward his husband. “Did someone-”

Arthur cut him off. He shook his head. “Not me. Morgana. She was only 13. I didn’t know then. All I knew was that father sent her away for a few months. She didn’t talk much for a while after she came back. She never wanted to be anywhere near visiting knights without me or father there with her. I was only 14. She told me what happened when we were older. She told me she had a stillborn child, a son.” Arthur turned to look out the window.

“What did Uther have to say about it?” Merlin asked, knowing he wouldn’t like the answer.

“He kept telling her she must have done something to make the knight think she wanted it. When he was really angry he just say that she had wanted it.” Arthur almost growled.

“I want to bring your father back to life so I can scream at him and then kill him again.” Merlin growled.

“I know.” Arthur sighed. “I know it used to happen to the servants under my father’s rule.” He quickly turned to Merlin. “Did you-”

Merlin shook his head. “No you kept me close at hand. Most of them thought you were fucking me and they didn’t dare touch me. Gwen was safe too. Morgana kept her he nearby the ladies or herself.”

“Thank the gods for that!”

“The only one who even got close to me was that one you punched in the face, about a month before you became king.”

“The one that grabbed you ass and pulled you into his lap. I remember.”

“I’m pretty sure most of the court figured out we were together at some level when you did that.” Merlin smirked, playfully.

“For helping you?”

“Partly. You did also tell me to get Perry and go to your room. I know they couldn't hear you but when I left I bet some of them guessed where I was going.”

Arthur smiled. “That was the first night I got to have both of you there with me” Then Arthur frowned again. “Do you think Gyr was raped?”

“I hope not. I hope it was just a mistake, but there’s no way to know right now, Arthur. Not until he tells us. Let’s rest.” Arthur wanted to protest but Merlin cut him off. “Come sleep with you daughter and me. We can’t do anything until he’s back. Let’s get some sleep while we wait.”

Arthur climbed into bed with Merlin. Phoenix between them sucking her thumb. Arthur ran his hand over her head gently. He would never stop being in awe of the children Merlin had given him each one unique and perfect. He watched as Merlin closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep before he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a sneak bit of foreshadowing in this. I'll give you a hint: the phrasing of the sentence is key.  
> Did you catch it?
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
